1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus bar system with an assembly unit including a base plate with lateral legs and fastening elements which are connected with the assembly unit, wherein the assembly unit forms a receiver for bus bar holders and bus bars, which are covered by covers and/or adapters for devices to be connected, the covers and/or adapters are mechanically connected with the assembly unit by plug-in or snap-in receptacles, and the adapters are also electrically connected with the bus bars.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bus bar systems are known from European Patent Reference EP 0 926 790 A3, European Patent Reference EP 0 926 791 A3 and German Patent Reference DE 93 06 013 U1. Here, the manufacture of the assembly unit from the assembly plate with fastening elements determines the costs of the bus bar system and it is possible to reduce costs if the base plate is combined in one piece with the fastening elements. This requires complicated tools and, for reasons of cost, prevents a production in the form of a cut-to-size section of a profiled continuous piece.
Further attempts for cost reduction employ a base plate for the assembly unit which is designed simpler and can be connected with separately produced fastening elements. However, a considerable assembly cost outlay is still required because the fastening elements must be connected with the base plate over the entire length of the bus bar system, and a fastening element must be attached to each longitudinal side of the base plate.